


A Snowball’s Chance

by bluejay785



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, IYFFBC, Love, Secret Santa, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay785/pseuds/bluejay785
Summary: Neighbors and friends for months, can a seemingly innocent snowball fight make them more?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Sesshomaru/Adult Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A Snowball’s Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowandfog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowandfog/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for willowandfog for the Inuyasha Fan Fiction Book Club Secret Santa Event.
> 
> Pairing: Inu/Kag  
> Prompt: Pull you in by your scarf for a kiss.

“Inuyasha!” 

“Yeah? What’s — oof,” the hanyou was cut off by a snowball smacking him in the face with a wet thud, “What the hell!” He wiped the snow off his face and shoulders and glared at the petite woman across the low fence line. 

He wanted to be mad, he wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t be. Not at her. Not at Kagome. The woman he had been pining over since she moved in next door over six months ago. She was beautiful. She was kind, caring, intelligent and funny. She had a temper that rivaled his own and she wasn’t afraid to challenge him when he was being an ass. The fire behind her sapphire eyes when she was mad made him swoon. On more than one occasion he had purposefully riled her up just to be able to see that blaze behind her eyes. It set him on fire. Everything about Kagome set him on fire. From her bright blue eyes, to her full lips and curves, her luscious black hair that usually fell down her back in waves. And then there was her smell. Gods, it was better than any food, any drink, or any drug. He felt as if he could live off her scent and her scent alone. It was an intoxicating mix of vanilla and jasmine and he knew he would never be able to get enough. Yeah, he was in deep shit, he was in love, and it was absolute agony.

Kagome had moved in next door to the silver haired hanyou over the summer, apparently after a bad breakup with a long term boyfriend. A long term, full demon boyfriend. He had gathered the information from his best friend, Miroku, who just so happened to be pursuing Kagome’s best friend, Sango. People always did tell him it was a smaller world than he thought it was. After her housewarming party Kagome and Inuyasha became quick friends, much to Miroku’s surprise and neverending amusement. Inuyasha hardly tolerated people, demon or human, and for him to have actively pursued a friendship with Kagome made it painfully clear to the spiritualist that his friend was indeed, head over heels.

An airy giggle brought him out of his reverie, he shook his head and leveled another glare at the tiny woman before him.

“Oh stop it, you know that was funny,” she insisted, crossing her arms under her bust, pushing her cleavage higher in her navy v-neck sweater. Amber eyes darted down and he internally groaned before locking eyes with her again. Inuyasha could have sworn he heard her breath hitch over the hum of cars passing on the sludgy neighborhood streets. Did she notice he was checking her out? Shit. 

“It was cold woman! How would you like it if I,” before he could complete his sentence Kagome darted across her lawn, hiding behind a barren tree for protection.

“Don’t you dare Inuyasha! I’m not wearing a jacket, I’ll be soaked! And you throw way harder than I can!” 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Ka-go-me,” he drawled, scooping up a handful of snow before chucking it at the tree she hid behind. The snowball made impact with a heavy, wet thud before sliding down the bark to end in a heap at the base.

“See! That would have hurt me!” 

“Which is why I didn’t hit you with it, but this one,” he teased as he scooped another handful of snow up and easily launched himself over the short fence and into her yard, “Will hit you.” There was a dangerous glint in his eye, like a predator stalking its prey before he let loose the snowball, hitting her square in the chest. Inuyasha let out a bellowing laugh as Kagome wiped the snow off her sweater, only pushing more of it down her cleavage.

“You’re in for it now,” she warned and she advanced on him, scooping snow up as she went. She had the advantage of being smaller, closer to the ground, it made it easier for her to pick up snow while in motion. It also made her a harder target to hit. But Inuyasha loved a challenge, especially when it invoked Kagome. He just had to stop getting in his own way one of these days. 

Within seconds snowballs were flying back and forth across the yard. Some hitting their targets, some missing by a long shot. The sound of laughter and shrieks of joy quickly filled the otherwise quiet, residential street. After a few minutes of chasing each other back and forth across the two yards Kagome found herself cornered between their shared fence and the gate into her own backyard. 

Inuyasha smirked, a fang sticking out over his lip, “Whatcha going to do now Ka-go-me?” He crooned as he slowly advanced on her, tossing a ball of snow up and down in his right hand. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, no doubt from her exerting so much energy trying to keep up with his pace in their game. 

Her eyes widened, she had to make a decision. Did she try to run or let him advance and see how it played out? She had thought about it many times. Inuyasha cornering her with that predatory glint in his eye, the same one that he currently had. Only, in her fantasies he wasn’t hurling snowballs at her and covered up in winter clothes; in her fantasies he was undressing as he approached her, eyes raking her own body in appreciation. 

Gods, she had it bad for her hanyou neighbor, she had since she first met him. Strong and aloof on the outside, but soft and caring on the inside. He didn’t let his soft side show often, not even in front of Miroku, who he insisted was like a brother, but he seemed to let his guard down with her. Though Inuyasha also infuriated her to no end; his temper seemed to rival her own and sometimes she swore he said or did things on purpose to get a rise out of her. Still, he made her feel like no one ever had before, but he never made a move, maybe it was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

Decision made, she quickly lowered herself to get another scoop of snow in her hand, her sapphire eyes locked with Inuyasha’s molten gold ones. Time seemed to slow as he approached, maybe it was her rapidly beating heart, she was sure he could hear it with his heightened senses, did he know that he was the cause of it? 

Inuyasha stopped a foot before her, snow in hand, staring at the snow in hers, “Whatcha going to do with that little lady?” he teased.

“Distract you,” she cooed back, throwing the snow just over his shoulder, barely missing him with it. Inuyasha chuckled and looked over his shoulder at where the small lump of snow had landed.

“That was a terrible throw,” the rest of his sentence was cut off as Kagome grasped his red scarf with both hands and pulled him down to her height. She pushed herself up on the tips of her toes and firmly pressed her lips to his. Her insides turned to mush the moment their lips made contact and she knew she would never be able to get enough. 

Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome kissed him. The woman of his dreams, the one that made his yokai purr, kissed him. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t kissing her back, almost a moment too late as she began to pull away. He could not let that happen, not when he finally had her right where he wanted her, and knew she wanted it too. He let the snow fall out of his right hand and wrapped it around Kagome’s waist, pulling her closer, while his left hand wound into the hair at the nape of her neck, gently tilting her head to deepen their connection.

It was Kagome’s turn to be stunned. She was sure she crossed a line and ruined their friendship, and then he was kissing her back, passionately. He held onto her firmly, but with a gentleness that only Inuyasha was capable of. When his tongue swiped at her lips, begging for entrance, she happily complied. She fought his tongue back into his own mouth, swiping hers across his fangs causing a shiver to run up her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

“Get a room!” A man’s voice echoed across the otherwise quiet neighborhood and reluctantly they pulled apart. Both flushed and panting to air, they locked eyes once again with a smile on each of their faces.

“Let’s get you inside and warmed up, you’re soaking wet and must be freezing,” Inuyasha breathed. Kagome’s smile widened as he led her by the waist to her front door. She leaned against him and sighed happily as he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head as they stopped at the front door for her to open it and let them inside. 

In a black SUV stopped just at the opposite end of Inuyasha’s yard two sets of eyes watched the couple retreat into the house. “I told you, Kagome was going to have to make the first move, you owe me twenty bucks,” Rin giggled, smiling broadly at her fiancé. 

“Fine, you win,” Sesshomaru held his hands up in a surrender gesture before pulling out his wallet and slapping a twenty bill in Rin’s outstretched hand. Inuyasha had been so wrapped up in his moment with Kagome he hadn’t even sensed their approach, he had no idea they were even there.

“I don’t think we should stop by tonight and tell your brother the news, do you?” Rin asked as she wagged her eyebrows at the daiyoukai. 

Sesshomaru chuckled, a sound that few people rarely heard, save Rin, “No darling, I don’t think we should.”


End file.
